Nowadays, most vehicles are provided with a windshield washer device devised to spray windshield washer fluid on the windshield of the vehicle when operated by a driver for cleaning the windshield with the operation of one or two windshield wipers.
Such windshield washer devices comprise a windshield washer fluid reservoir mounted on the vehicle, generally at the fore part of the vehicle, a pump, tubing and one or more jet nozzles for spraying the washer fluid on the windshield.
Some of vehicles are also provided with an additional jet nozzle and the associated tubing for spraying washer fluid on the back window.
In some particular circumstances, for example in a harsh environment such as during winter in Montreal, Canada, these windshield washer devices may be of utmost importance for ensuring that the driver of the vehicle has a good vision of the surroundings and therefore that his security and that of the other drivers is not compromised.
In these particular circumstances, a driver may have to activate the windshield washer device very often, thereby using a lot of washer fluid.
When the reservoir is empty, the driver may need to stop the vehicle and refill the reservoir with new washer fluid. If the driver does not anticipate enough its use of washer fluid or if he is traveling a long trip in harsh conditions, he may have to stop at the next gas station or find a convenience store for obtaining a container of washer fluid before refilling the reservoir, which is not very practical.
Refilling the reservoir is generally an easy operation but it could sometimes become cumbersome. Indeed, the reservoir is often installed proximate the engine block and is therefore generally covered with a lot of grease or dirty elements. Thus, it may be difficult to proceed to the refilling of the reservoir without getting its hands dirty.
Moreover, in Canada, during the winter, weather may be so cold and harsh that it may complicate even more the refilling procedure, particularly for users that do not dispose of an indoor parking spot.
Furthermore, sometimes, the driver may need to stop his vehicle on the side of the road for refilling the reservoir. This may be dangerous for his security, particularly when weather conditions compromise the overall visibility.
There is therefore a need for a system and a method that will overcome at least one of the above-mentioned drawbacks.